


The Prophecy

by daisygal18



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygal18/pseuds/daisygal18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kieran told me that the necklace chose me when I was just a baby. That's why they had lied to me my entire life. It had chose me, and now it was here again, to irrevocably change my life once more." A young woman that was raised in our world discovers the truth of her origins, and a tainted necklace that decides her fate forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a little AU, it has been brewing in my mind. You will see some familiar faces in this tale but also a lot of new ones. It is set way after Inquisition and is told as if Alisstair had married a female Cousland and taken the throne. I don't want to give away too much of the story but thought I would clear some questions up. I hope you enjoy this, I'm kind of going out on a limb with the AU.

My whole life I had been odd. I knew we were different, mother always wore flowing skirts and kept her hair long and flowing. Father was gone often on work trips. We didn't have a television and most of our food we grew ourselves. As a child it's hard to see how unorthodox your life is, because it's what you're used to, what's normal. It was when I entered middle school and the other children mocked my parents and our way of life that I knew we were different. Mother had homeschooled me after that, she said she could educate me just as well at home. 

So that's what she had done for the next two years. 

I loved our little world, no matter how different it was from everyone else's. My father was British, I loved his accent, there was something soothing about it. Mother was beautiful and classy. When we weren't reading books we were painting and mother was teaching me about herbs and their various properties. I loved my life. It was simple, just me and mother and father. Neither of them had any family to speak of, it was a quiet existence but a happy one. 

Then it all changed. 

My happy childhood abruptly ended when I was twelve years old. I had wandered into the kitchen one day to find mother crying, father sat beside her at the table, his hand rubbed circles on her back. 

“What's wrong, mama?” I asked, walking over to comfort her. 

She looked up at my voice and then smiled a sad smile.

“Nothing, my little duck, come here.” She opened up her arms to me and I hugged her tightly, still wondering what was wrong. 

Mother cried into my hair and held me tightly for a few minutes, father finally broke the tension when he spoke. 

“How about I take my two favorite girls for ice cream?” I squealed happily and broke away from mother’s embrace to race them to the car. 

I only remember the sounds. 

It was loud and awful, I remember the sound of crushing metal and glass breaking. Mother shouting my name and then darkness had taken me. 

\---- 

I woke up in a hospital alone. An older lady with a cross around her neck had taken my hand and told me I was in an accident and that my parents had died. 

She said a lot more after that, but I didn't hear it. 

All at once my life changed, the beautiful happy life I lived with my loving parents was over. Now I hadn't any idea what would happen to me. Would the government take charge of me? Would I live with strangers? I had no family. 

Under the questions was a grief so heavy that I could hardly breathe. It was something that a twelve year-old girl should never experience. I lost my childhood that day, I would never again be a carefree child laughing as I ran through the backyard. Death had tainted my life, and I would be forever changed. 

\----

I was relatively unhurt in the crash that had taken my parents lives. No bodies were to be found, I was thrown from the vehicle just before it burst into flames. The most notable injury was a deep cut on my jaw. It would scar, but I didn't care, I couldn't feel it. 

A social worker came to the hospital on my second day. I thought that this would be it, she would take me to a group home with other orphans. She spoke to me as we drove in her fancy sedan, but I didn't hear any of it. All I could hear were the sounds of the crash, over and over, in my head. 

I came to when I realized it was my house we were driving up to. I looked to the woman, wishing that I had paid attention to her words now. I looked to the house and noticed a man standing on the porch, he looked… Like father. 

I opened the door slowly and walked towards him. He and father could have been twins, the only differences being that his hair was black, where fathers had been blonde and he was a few years older. I was unsure of what to do, he smiled at me sadly. 

“Hello Adaline, it is nice to finally meet you.” He said, and he shared the same accent as father. 

“Who are you?” I asked rudely. 

He looked to the social worker who waited by her car for our meeting. She had probably told me, but I hadn't listened. 

“I am Kieran, your father was my brother, half brother anyway. We had the same father.” He spoke slowly, it sounded practiced. 

“Father never told me he had a brother.” I said suspiciously. 

The man, Kieran, cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped off the porch to approach me. 

“We haven't seen each other very much over the years; but I loved your father very much. It was his wish that I come here and take care of you, should anything happen to him and your mother.” He knelt slightly in front of me so that we were eye level. 

I trusted him, maybe it was his likeness to father, maybe it was a relief that I wasn't completely alone in the world. I felt the tears I hadn't dared shed yet fill my eyes and suddenly I had launched myself at him. I hugged him and I sobbed. He held me tightly as I cried. 

“Shh, there now, I am here. Everything will be okay.” He said softly. 

I had lost a mother and a father, and I had gained an uncle. 

My life would change again, in just eight years it would be turned upside down. All because of a crystal, and a prophecy that tied me to it. My life was not what it had appeared, nothing ever was. My name is Adaline Eleanor Theirin and this is my story.


End file.
